Naruto and The Nurse
by Kyuubi16
Summary: When two successful shows decide to do a never before seen type of crossovers magic happens on the set. Off the set though a particular actor and actress are drawn to each other and a romance is born. Naruto x Hello Nurse.


Naruto and the Nurse  
0  
Naruto x Hello Nurse  
0  
Story Start  
0

It was a crossover so to speak. It usually only happened in the same form of medias. Marvel vs Capcom or Avengers vs Xmen. Live action TV shows some times crossover too. But Anime and something from Western Animation being done officially was something never done before. It was something unheard of. It would definitely draw attention.

And that was how Uzumaki Naruto found himself in the medical ward. Apparently one of Slappy's bombs had a bit more oomph then usual, resulting in the blond being rushed to the medical office. 'Last time I ever play a villain.' Naruto thought with a groan. He adjusted in his bed as he waited for the nurse to return. The room was dark and quiet. He looked around and nothing but another empty bed and hospital equipment.

His musings were interrupted as the door opened and somebody flicked the light on.

That was when she entered. That vision of loveliness in the white candy striper nurse gown. The nurse had a body Naruto didn't think was humanely possible, but surely enough there was and without looking unhealthy or sickly either. That woman had blessed genes. She had long, golden hair that hung down to her mid eye and soft, baby blue eyes.

Naruto only had a few conversations with the nurse. She was a really nice and composed woman. Naruto found himself surprised how normal the woman was in comparison to her crazy cast mates. He must have really been out of it, because normally he would have notice the clicking sound of her high-heeled shoes. He finally took notice of the wheel trolley with a dinner tray on it.

''Hello miss Nurse,'' he greeted her as he attempt to sit up but wince. He was soft by the sensation of her as she helped him adjust.

''You shouldn't move around too much.'' her voice was rather soft, yet not whispery.

''I'm fine, I heel quickly.'' Naruto replied, as he tried not to shiver. There was a warmth coming from the woman.

''Stuff like this Doesn't normally happen.'' she stated as if she read his mind. ''Anyway you shouldn't put too much strain on your body.''

''Thanks.'' he said after she handed him the dinner tray. ''A friend of mine once told me that anything is worth getting a beautiful woman to serve you food in bed. I don't think he had being blown up in mind when he told me that.

The nurse smiled. She looked close to giggling and Naruto couldn't help but notice how beautiful of a smile she had.

''You have a beautiful smile Miss Nurse.''

''Thank you mister Uzumaki,'' she replied.

Naruto took a spoonful of the soup he was given. It wasn't ramen, but it would do. '' Now that I think about it I don't know your name. Everyone just calls you Nurse. What...what is your name if I mind asking?''

''Its Goldie.'' she answered him.

Unusual, but it was a quaint name nonetheless. ''Well Goldie, how do you manage to deal with the craziness going on around here? Your cast mates aren't terrible people, but some of these stunts are quite dangerous and some of them...'' the Warner Siblings came to mind. ''...are quite unique characters.''

''Most of them are rather harmless, just quirky. Its just something I never really thought about really.'' she answered with a wistful sigh, her focus seemed to drift elsewhere.

''Something wrong?'' he asked as her head perked up.

''No, its just, no one outside the cast really stops and talk with me. I don't get many people asking about me, wondering how my day was, or anything like that. The first thing they see is my body and I never get to my mind to use.''

''Like what? What do you specialize in?'' he asked, growing more curious by the second.

''I'm a science major. I exhale in both Biology and Chemistry. I took a job as a nurse part time to earn a little money, before I was picked up by the studio. They pay good money so I've been saving up so I can further my career. Since I don't do any major acting segment I don't have to worry about my time being divided too much.'' she explained as Naruto finished the last of the soup.

''That's really something'' he remarked he said as Goldie took the finished breakfast tray back to the trolley and then sitting on the edge of the bed. ''I know this might be rather sudden, but I'm not exactly what you call the wait and see type. Would you care to join me for breakfast tomorrow, that is if you're not seeing anyone. If you are then its okay and forget I even asked. I mean you probably are and...'' Naruto began trailing off. Naruto could pull off just about any stunt you asked of him. Though when it came to women that was another matter altogether.

Though he was cut off as Goldie placed a hand over his, causing the stammering blond to cease as she flashed him another beautiful smile. ''I'd love too. Say around eight?'' she asked as Naruto gulped and merely nodded, not trusting his voice.

And when Goldie left, Naruto quickly fell asleep, having dreams of the vision of loveliness better known as Hello Nurse.


End file.
